Nothing Better
by Aye Ladyboo
Summary: Cloud wants nothing more than to have Tifa as his again.
1. Long Time No See

A young man with blonde spiked hair waited anxiously outside a condominium door.

'_How much more longer?' _Cloud thought.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Cloud! I've missed you! Come in!" A long haired brunette said happily.

"Tifa, it's so good to see you again," Cloud said as she embraced him in a hug.

'_She looks so good when she wears booty shorts and tight tanks,' _Cloud thought as he gazed at her.

"I miss looking at that nice body and beautiful face you have," he complimented.

"You don't look bad either." Tifa said as she stared at his chiseled body in the wife beater he apparently had on. "You're still the lady's man, I assume."

"We both know there's only one girl for me," Cloud leaned closer to Tifa.

"Your charm won't work."

"It worked two years ago."

"We were sixteen, Cloud," Tifa replied.

"Don't tell me you forgot. All those unforgettable nights, you couldn't have possibly forgotten."

Tifa giggled, "Whatever, Cloud. I bet you've spent nights like those with more women than I can think of."

"Ouch, that hurts. And honestly, you're wrong. I may be a flirt, but I'm not a player."

"That's what they all say," Tifa gave back.

"You know what we had was real. I'd give anything to get it back, to get you back."

"Cloud, you broke my heart.," Tifa remarked.

"I grew up, Tifa. And being away from you for so long did something to me. None of the girls I've met weren't as close to being as special as you are," Cloud brushed her cheek. Tifa moved away as her eyes started to water.

"Well, let me show you around."

'_Why can't I get over him?'_

"Tifa…"

"You could find yourself around the condo, right?"

"I'm really sorry," Cloud said. "I made a big mistake leaving you in Nibelheim. I wasn't thinking, I was so confused…"

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. You're right, that's the past, where it should stay, where _us_ should stay."

"Tifa, Zack died right in front of my eyes. My best friend. What was I supposed to do?" Cloud rose his voice.

"And I'm really sorry for that. I cared about him, too. But you could've come to me. You didn't, you left the damn city," tears started to come out of Tifa's eyes.

"Tifa…" Cloud tried to hold her.

"You should get your stuff before it gets dark," Tifa began to walk to her room. "Your key is by the microwave."

"Yeah, thanks."

'_Damn it! Why did I have to be so stupid! I lost the most important person in my life.'_


	2. Moving In

"Geez, Cloud. What took you so long?" Cloud's friend, Vincent asked.

"I was getting reacquainted with Tifa."

"She's hot, huh?"

"What?!," Cloud said angrily.

"Calm down. Everybody knows she still has feelings for you, Cloud. Those guys she hooked up with were pretty lucky to get with someone like her."

"Yeah, yeah…"

'_Hmm, maybe I do have a chance.'_

"So did you move to Midgar just for her?" Vincent couldn't help asking.

"I guess. I came for school, too."

"There's better jobs here, too. I mean, I may be a mechanic, but one day I will have my own business," Vincent boasted.

"Haha, right. Well let's get a move on. It's almost noon."

Meanwhile, in Tifa's room, she couldn't help but think about Cloud.

'_Why did I agree to let him move in? Ugh! Why couldn't he go to a different university, honestly. He doesn't even know how much he hurt me! I guess all that I gave to him meant nothing.'_

All of a sudden, a tear fell out.

'_Why did I have to love him so much? Why did he have to leave? And he has the fuckin' nerve to try and win me back! After two years! What a dumbass! But why do I want him back too… Just watch, he's going to end up hurting me again. I won't let that happen again.'_

"Aye! Watch it!" Vincent screamed at Cloud.

"Oops, my bad."

"Damn right. Watch where you're going."

"Yeah…"

'_Wow, two years since I last held her. Damn, leaving was the biggest mistake I ever made. What the fuck was wrong with me? If she hadn't done what she did… But it ends up she never really got over me… Tifa, please give me chance… I promise I won't ever do anything to mess it up.'_

A few hours later both Vincent and Cloud dropped onto the couch. Tifa could her them talking about drinks from inside her room. She got finished fixing herself up and walked out into the living room.

"I'm guessing you guys want some beer?"

"Yes, please!" Vincent let out.

"Haha, calm down, I'll get you one. How about you Cloud?"

"Yeah, me too."

Tifa handed the boys their orders.

"Oops, sorry guys, I got some business I need to attend to. Thanks for the beer, Teef."

"No problem, Vincent."

"Aye, thanks for the help," Cloud said.

"Anything to be around a girl like Tifa," Vincent winked at her.

"Bye!" Cloud said walking over to close the door. He then sat back down on a stool by the counter next to Tifa.

"Tifa, I need to…"

Tifa cut him out, "Cloud, listen. I'm really happy you're back but, we need to fix a few issues. 'Kay?"

"Alright."

"Good. First, I want you to know that you hurt me a lot. More than anyone else ever did. I'm still not over that."

"Tifa, I know. And I can't stop beating myself over that. I promise that I never intended to do that, I was just so caught up…"

"Then why didn't you stay? Why didn't you come back?"

"I was in a touch position. Zack died, all I had was you to console in, but…"

"But what, Cloud?"

"Yuffie told me everything, Tifa."

Tifa was shocked. "And what was that?"

"She told me about you and Reno. How you guys got your flirt on. You should've known by then I was the jealous type from what I did to Rufus when he tried to lay a hand on you… Anyways, a few days after what Yuffie told me, Zack dies."

"Cloud, I'm so sorry…"

"Oh wait, Reno wasn't the only one. While I was ready to punch him out, he told me if I didn't punch him, he would tell me about someone else too, Reeve. He said a week earlier before Reeve left to go vacation somewhere or something, you two ran into each other at the mall. Reno said it looked like you two were close."

"Cloud…"

"But I couldn't talk to you because the day after Yuffie let out her news, you two left to go visit her cousin. Wow, Tifa. Missing you so much made me forget about what you did to me."

Cloud tried to leave but Tifa stood up and blocked his way.

"Cloud, it wasn't like that. Reeve was going to visit his grandparents because it was his little sister's birthday. He wanted to get her something nice because he wasn't there to be the big brother he is to her, so he asked me to help him choose out a present. And for Reno, I never flirted with him. It seemed that way because the thought of him thinking I had an attraction toward him amused me so much. I couldn't help but lead him on just for the laugh of it…"

'_No wonder the first phone call we had after he left he stated it was all my fault…'_

"That's pretty mean," Cloud laughed out.

"But not as mean as what you did."

"Tifa, I know how much I hurt you. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for that. The thought of you flirting with other guys doesn't make up for that, I know. But please, give me a chance to get back into your life. At least as a friend. I'm not willing to lose you again, or do anything that'll cause you to regret ever trusting me again. Tifa, I still care about you, and I could honestly say I'll never stop."

"…I guess someday I will get over it…," Tifa gave him a little smile and then a hug.

"I missed you, Cloud."

"I missed you too, Tifa."

'_It feels really good to have her in my arms again.'_


End file.
